The Memoirs of Vincent Valentine
by Lady-Byzantine
Summary: This is the tale of Vincent Valentine, of how he loved, lost and gained his redemption in his own eyes. First ever story! Rated K possibly changed later for scenes of torture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…Your father is Dead Mr Valentine…

I guess that is where my story truly began, those six words soullessly informing me of my fathers demise, and followed by just another mission- to guard the young scientist he thought so highly of.

Dr Crescent was very much appreciated for her genius and creative flair within her studies- she was well known for realising new pathways into research for subjects other scientist had never contemplated. As such she was assigned a secondary role to work alongside a Professor Hojo on the Jenova Project- a project, which promised to bring the power of the Ancients back into the world. A positon I…truly wish..she had never taken…the beautiful Lucrecia…my Lucrecia…she would never see the result of the experiment she put so much into, and sacrificed so much for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for reading, obviously I own nothing in this but the words all characters belong to squeenix and not me...¬.¬ unfortunately Read and Review please! its much appreciated! x

* * *

I rapped my knuckles on the large doorway which I expected to be answered almost immediately- as I had been informed I was ex

I rapped my knuckles on the large doorway which I expected to be answered almost immediately- as I had been informed I was expected. Therefore it was much to my surprise that I received no answer at all. It always represents a problem to me when a door is unanswered, do I simply enter? This line of action strikes me as rude even now- and an option that should be reserved for ambush and such missions that require stealth or brute force. I must admit that it bemused me somewhat to be in neither situation. Being in the Turks leaves little room for socialising- so I was somewhat out of practice.

I decided I had been left long enough that I was given little option- I entered and called for some attention and was rewarded with a yell which I assumed came from Professor Hojo

"Dr Crescent! Go see to our guest- it must be that boy from the Turks they insisted on sending"

I must admit the title of 'boy' rankled a bit, but I had no time to think of that as I immediately heard feet on the upper levels and a young female scientist came into view. I only assumed her position from the lab coat she wore and she was certainly too attracted to be of any import within the scientists group. Beneath that she wore a blue asymmetric skirt and top with heeled pumps. Her hair was swept back from her face revealing a woman who I truly considered the most beautiful creature I had ever met.

"so you must be…" when she looked at my face her eyes widened and she trailed off"…no…they wouldn't send"

she looked more than just a little distressed and I couldn't help but question her "Im sorry?"

"oh!" she had looked away in the process of trailing off before, but now her attention snapped back to me " my apologies, Lucrecia Crescent"

It was my turn to be surprised, this was the woman that was considered one of the most intelligent young minds in science and I had most certainly misjudged her in my prejudice and I swore in hat moment to not let myself judge a book by its cover again. My imaginary monologue was broken yet again by the appearance of another scientist, this one was considerably more stereotypical of his job with large glasses and black hair tied back in a hurried ponytail.

"what are you doing Dr Crescent- you should be back down to the lab by now- our young" at this the sinister looking mans eyes travelled down my figure with disdain and he continued with more than just a hint of sarcasm, "bodyguard can take care of himself surely" now he addressed me, " your quarters are upstairs and along the hall to the left, I'm sure we won't need any brute force in the labs…" he ran another look up and down at me and left with a half smile on his face.

Lucrecia turned to leave, but lingered at the door

"I'm sorry about that- he can come across as being quite rude, but his genius in the area is unmatched" she smiled, " Please make yourself comfortable in your room, I'll send someone to check on you later."

Lucrecia was right about him on both accounts; and I hated him from the off.

* * *

Days at the mansion were predictably boring, I was not allowed anywhere near the labs and I was rarely visited or requested to do anything, I was simply there in case something should happen that would hinder the work of the scientists.

In my ample free time I took to wandering the countryside surrounding the town, it was an beautiful and peaceful looking place and even should the occasional beast wander my way I could protect myself easily. Even in those days I preferred solitude and m favourite haunt was a tree just off the path leading from Nibelheim- where I would sit leaned against the trunk or in the lower branches watching the chocobo Carts belonging to traders and travellers enter and leave the town over the course of the day.

"well…fancy finding a Turk with his guard down"

I jerked out of my doze with a start and looked up to find Lucrecia standing just a little ways off. She was carrying a basket on one arm and smiling

"hungry?" she asked me; laughing.

That meeting was the first of many, and I came to expect her when she had free time on a weekend. Although she couldn't discuss her experiments at the mansion she was a fascinating conversationist and we sat for hours at a time in that place discussing a whole range of unimportant subjects. In the end it wasn't the conversations we sat together for-just the company felt right. Inevitably though, the time would come when her PHS would ring summoning her back to the lab, and I would be left alone again with my thoughts. Some days I would get so frustrated at the demented old scientists timing I would purposely go into the forest and blast a few holes in the local fauna, many a nibel wolf lost its life in those times.

* * *

One day I went up to my little haunt to find Lucrecia already there. Her back was to me and she was shaking.

"Lucrecia?" I enquired

Her back went rigid for a second at the sound of my voice; I had evidently startled her. She turned and her face appeared streaked with tears.

"is something wrong?" Not exactly the most intelligent of observations I know, but I had to say something- I don't think I had ever seen her in a state like that previously, she had always seemed happy, she loved her job and Nibelheim.

"oh! Vincent…", she said through steams of tears, she stood up swiftly and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she buried her face in my shoulder, "what am I going to do…Professor Hojo….he has requested I join the experiment….I"

I held her shoulders and pushed her back gently to look into her face " but your…already on the…"

"no! I mean on the experiment….not the team…he needs a subject to.. he needs someone to harbour cells…oh…I haven't even told you what the experiment is…what can you do…" her words hurt me, especially considering how pleasant she had always been with me, but now I held her in my arms and she wept and my collar was soaked in her tears- I don't think I have ever felt so powerless as I did then, she spoke only the truth and I didn't want to put her in the position of telling me information she wasn't supposed to give. I simply wanted to help her.

" why is he asking you?"

" I don't know! ...but he says that if it wasn't for him I would never be in my position of the team…he makes it so clear what the alternative is…" My hate for Hojo did nothing but grow in that moment, and the last thing I wanted was for Lucrecia to go through with his plans, but I knew were she fired I would never see her again.

"will you be hurt?"

" huh?...no…at least. I don't think so…" her indecision and distress were clear, and I could do nothing for her.

" if the answer is no, then I suppose you have little choice…I don't want to lose you Lucrecia, and I know how much your position here means to you…"

"…Im not entirely sure you would still say that did you know the full extent of the experiment…I don't want to lose you either Vincent!"

"but I know you can't tell me any more, and as it stands that is all the advice I can say to you"

I knew had she told me not only her job would have bee on the line, but mine also and only my position as bodyguard there let me stay close to her.

If only I hadn't been so selfish.


End file.
